Alice's Adventures In Asgard
by Trickster's Accomplice
Summary: They all thought her 'mad as a hatter' as she would say. He never thought it true he found her company enjoyable as she did with him. Once they met they were stuck at the hip not wishing to be separated for long but as all things do it had too come to an end sometime. Loki/OC suckish summary. Pre-Thor to Post-Avengers
1. Prologue

**_Alice's Adventures In Asgard_**

**Prologue**

Two years by Aseir standards after the war with the frost giants, a young woman who was one of the two most beautiful women in the nine realms walked towards a gigantic golden palace holding a bundle in her arms carefully as to keep the contents of the bundle unharmed. The woman had her cheeks stained with tears as she arrived at the golden palace's doors which opened upon her arrival at the doors. She entered quickly with grace but without her normal elegance as she quickened her pace to arrive at the throne room which she knew the Allfather would be awaiting her arrival. As she was halfway there she saw two of the young princes together in the hall confused by why she was there crying instead of how the young boys normally saw her though the youngest was too young to know her.

The two young boys followed her to the throne room where their father would be with most likely their mother, though the youngest hadn't a choice since he was in his older brother's arms. Once they arrived at the throne room the three entered the room with pride or at least the most pride the young woman could muster. The king looked at the boys before his eye trailed to the Siren then the bundle in her arms.

"Allfather, you know the reason of my arrival. Please, I beg of you take her in and care for her instead of I. " The young woman said with a shaky voice begging him to agree as she could not care for the young child for whom the father was.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" The queen of Asgard asked with teary eyes seeing her dear friend like this.

"Yes Frigga. I can not care for her as much as she deserves and I'd rather my dearest friends who I trust the most care for her instead of I." The young woman said with a firm voice and serious face but her eyes gave away the heartbreak of having to give up her only child.

"Then we shall care for her as if she were our own. What do you wish her name to be?" Frigga asked her friend as she stood in front of her.

"Thank you Frigga, you have no idea how much it means to me. Her name is Alice." The young woman said with a soft smile as she looked down upon her week old child.

"Alice is a beautiful name as she will be. Who is the father if I may ask?" Frigga asked her dear friend as she handed her the bundle known as Alice with an old book.

"A frost giant..." The young woman whispered for the queens ears only.

"I see...She is small compared to most of her fathers kind." Frigga said looking lovingly at the young child in her arms.

"Yes, she is even small for a child of Aseir also." The young woman said absentmindedly.

"She shall not be known as our child." The Allfather's voice rang through the room.

"What?!" Frigga said turning to her husband shocked.

"We will take her in but she shall not be known as our child. She shall become one of the servants until she turns 14 upon that day she shall be known to be promised to one of the princes. She shall also be known as a princess." The Allfather said with finality.

"As you wish Allfather. I think that would turn out alright. Thank you Allfather." The young siren bowed to her king.

"You're welcome Siren. You may return to your island." The Allfather said dismissing her.

The siren bowed to the royal family before turning and exiting the throne room silently. Upon her arrival back home on her island her sisters immediately ran to her and hugged her comforting the best way they could knowing that it hurt her to give up her child who she cared for dearly though her daughter wouldn't know that until she was much older.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Replies to Reviews :P (You are allowed to ignore this part if you didn't review :**

**To the Guest: I'm glad to hear you like it, I absolutely am glad to hear that it's liked at all. I'm sorry for such a long wait for the update but I am just fail like that. Hehe it is unique I guess, they can be all angsty together though that may fail(Or take a while I dunno...) I'm only so good with angst (I wrote angst once...the characters died...*Headsmash/wall*). Thank you very much for taking the time to review!**

**To The Yoshinator: I have no idea why she needs to be a servant maybe in Odin's own twisted way he thinks it might make her a good queen (Though that may fail cause hey maybe she will learn to hate Odin too~!). Odin and his A+ parenting has made it's appearance xD If you wish it continued then it shall be. Thank you very much for the review by the way! **

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Loki's P.O.V.

"Mother, what is it like to be one of the servants?" I asked my mother while I sat on her lap.

"It is much different then how it is to be us. Now why do you ask that all of a sudden?" Mother said softly.

"I was just wondering about it...Mother would I be able to see what its like?" I asked with child-like curiosity.

"Loki, you're a prince not a servant. Your father would be angry at me for suggesting this or agreeing with it but maybe one of your spells could help you pretend to be someone else and you can be a new servant for a day." Mother said sighing before a soft smile appeared upon her face.

"Can I mother? Really?" I said hoping she'd agree because I really wanted to know what it's like.

"Yes...but don't let your father know about this and Thor mustn't know either. Nor anyone else." Mother said kindly with a hint of hesitance but I just nodded in reply grinning a huge childish grin.

"I promise I shan't tell them! Thank you so very much mother!" I said bouncing in her lap.

Mother laughed her beautiful melodic sounding laugh. "You are very welcome my dear son. Come, let us get you all ready for your trip of being one of the servants." She said before lifting me up and carrying me off to get ready.

**~The Next Day(Servant break time for lunch~!)~**

I walked into the kitchen for servants, which isn't as big as the normal kitchens, for my break that I can eat my lunch in. As I entered I saw a girl about two years younger than me sitting in the corner her head in a book I'd never read nor seen before. I also had never seen her around the castle, so with the normal curiosity of a mischievous young eight year old prince, I decided to ask one of the older servants about her. I looked around for one of the kinder adult servants (I mainly speak to the female adult servants that are very kind). After a bit of looking around I spotted Nimueh a really nice servant that I knew would answer my questions without a problem. I chose to run over to her and give her a hug since she knew who I was.

"Nimueh!" I exclaimed grinning up at her.

"Hello dear, now what puts you in such a good mood?" She asked in her kind voice with a smile on her face.

"Being a servant is really fun and interesting! Much better then sparing with Thor!" I said happily.

"I would expect you to say that dear." She replied knowingly.

"Nimueh...who is the girl sitting in the corner alone with a book?" I asked shyly.

"That's Alice, she's completely insane my dear. I wish you not to go near her, she should be in the dungeons if you asked any of us servants but your father does not agree at all. She has been forbidden to go near the princes for we don't wish her to hurt either of you." Nimueh said stiffly and seriously.

"She can't be insane if father says she is free to continue as a servant." I said confused before running over to Alice to talk to her.

"My dear!" Nimueh called but I ignored her of course.

"Hello!" I said beaming at the girl.

"Hello...why is a raven like a writing desk?" She asked politely with a tilt of her head.

"No idea...why is a raven like a writing desk?" I asked her back.

"I haven't the slightest idea...I was hoping you knew...have you seen the mad hatter around?" She spoke with curiosity, and her eyes were twinkling.

"Oh...um, no I haven't seen the mad hatter but I can help you find him if you'd like." I said politely.

"Hehe, that's quite alright." She replied giggling and giving me a grin as bright as the sun.

"If you don't mind my asking, why does the other servant think you're insane?" I asked hoping not to offend her.

"I don't mind that question it is worthy of being asked of anyone. They think me mad as a hatter because of the way I talk and the questions I ask. It's also how I act but each of the reasons all have a reason for why I am. That reason is that it's fun~!" She beamed at me not in the slightest bothered by my question.

"What do you mean by 'mad as a hatter'?" I asked confused.

"On Midgard they have people called hatters, they make hats, and to make hats they originally used mercury when making them which made them go insane or mad as some call it. That is what mad as a hatter means, it's a Midgardian expression." She said matter-of-factly with pride in her posture.

"Oh~ I've never heard that one. What book are you reading?" I sat down beside her as I spoke.

"It's Alice's Adventures In Wonderland and Through The Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll a Migardian writer. It's quite interesting, it's my favorite book to say the least." She said cheerfully.

"Hmm, I've never heard of that one. May I read it with you when you're done the book?" I asked hoping she'd say yes since she appeared to be good company.

"It would be my pleasure my dear prince." She said knowingly.

"My dear prince? How did you know it was me the prince?!" I exclaimed shocked visibly paling.

"Easy, only one of the princes would run at mother and hug her then disobey her by speaking to me the mad as a hatter servant girl. No servant would be brave enough to speak to me without reason and without thinking I'm mad making them afraid." She said impassively though her eyes told a whole other story of hurt from the servants reactions.

"I'm sorry for how they treat you...Nimueh is your mother?! I didn't know she had children!" I exclaimed shocked.

"It's quite alright, sire. No Nimueh is not my actual mother for she has no children. I just grew up with her being a mother figure for me no matter what she might say about my sanity." She said.

"So, let's try our introductions properly. Hello fair maiden, my name is Loki son of Odin. You?" I said standing up and kissing her hand with a grin.

"Hello your highness, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Alice daughter of a Siren." She said like a proper lady and standing as well.

"The pleasure is all mine lady Alice. Wait...you're a daughter of a Siren?!" I exclaimed even more shocked.

"Yes, I don't know who my father was though sadly. I hope the Allfather will tell me on my 14th birthday." Alice said softly.

"I don't know how you feel since I have both my parents the king and queen but I'm sorry for you not knowing." I said sadly before hugging her.

"It's alright my dear prince. I'm but a mere servant it does not matter what I feel or wish to know anyway." She said smiling sadly at me and hugging me back.

"I think it matters." I said sadly.

"That's sweet of you sire but not all agree." She said bluntly.

"Well I like you, I have an idea but I should be going as should you we both have servant duties to attend to!" I said grinning and letting her go.

"I think I like you as well, you are completely different then what I hear your brother is like. I think you'd be a good king. Well, then I must bid you farewell my dear Loki." She said softly before picking up her book and leaving.

"Bye Alice!" I exclaimed watching her back until I could no longer see her before going off to my own work.


End file.
